The inventor of the present invention owns Chinese patent entitled “Myopia Preventing and Treating Device for Close-Defocusing Vision Training and Application Method Thereof” (Chinese patent number: ZL200410098856.3). However, when this application describes application of a defocus method to treat myopia, it does not distinguish the central view region, equatorial view region and other peripheral view regions of human eyes, does not consider far-defocusing vision and does not involve the treatment and prevention of hyperopia. Its scope of application is limited to some extent and its application effect is not ideal.